


Pirate Messaging

by darklildevil



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklildevil/pseuds/darklildevil
Summary: Uma finds running her crew is a bit different in Auradon than it had been on the Isle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pirate Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something I wrote... for no reason whatsoever, I just enjoy the idea of pirates adjusting, and having phones. My bad.

Uma walked out of history class, frowning at the crowding masses around her. Even though they kept a wide berth from her in class and the cafeteria, she had noticed that after classes it was like she didn't even exist on their radars. 

They were too excited to be heading to lunch, which she could understand (free food). But still. Personal space.

Stepping to the side of the traffic, Uma propped herself up against the wall beside the classroom door, deciding to wait out the rush. She could check her phone whilst waiting.

And wasn't that something new for her. Ever since they arrived in Auradon, the Captain had struggled with her crew. 

They no longer shared a barracks- they were split between multiple housing dorms, across so much space it was impossible to do a late night bed check. She itched, not knowing her crew were in and safe for the night. 

And then there were the days, which somehow were even worse. Instead of all being on the ship, or attending to their assigned chores, they were in classes. Different classes!

Hardly any of them shared these classes- they were split by age, intelligence (not that Fairy God Mother approved of the term, but really. If you were smart, you went into advanced. Dumb, remedial. What else should she call it?) and half of them didn't even have the same lunch breaks.

How was she to know they were misbehaving (or behaving, as it were on this side of the barrier)? If they were having issues with anybody, struggling with anything?

She was out of touch with her crew and they were all feeling it. 

Eventually, Gil had come up with a solution. Yeah, strange times right? But he'd made an offhand comment about wouldn't it be nice to contact each other, even from different rooms? He hadn't known the world for it, but Harry had and Uma had immediately taken the idea to Ben.

She hadn't bullied him. Well, not by Isle standards, at least. But the next day every pirate had a new cellphone, and their Captain could contact them instantly. 

She half loved, half despised the idea. Because now, her crew were only a message away. But so was she. And evidently, some of the crew needed lessons in what was important for her to know.

Problems with the teacher, getting kicked out of class? Important.

Finding a red flower that looked just like blood? Not.

When Uma unlocked her screen, she felt the headache building. 

Multiple messages, multiple new conversations. Ten private messages from Harry alone, topped only by Gil's thirteen. And it'd only been two hours since she last checked her phone.

~LostCrew~

*Gil * Hey guys, did you try the bread at breakfast???

*Hook * No, I missed breakfast. Why?

*Bonnie * If you got your ass outta bed, you wouldn't miss it

*Hook * You just miss my ass

*Gil * It was so good, sweet like a muffin or something. It had little bits of chocolate in it!

*Jonas * Damn, I missed that. I had the muffins. 

*Bonnie * You mean you stole my muffins.

*Jonas * And? You didn't protect them. Free game.

*Gil * Ben said we don't gotta steal food here, that they'll give us as much as we want. 

*Jonas * Where's the fun in that?

*Gil * Hey, guess what I just saw?

*Gil * It was a bird guys, it was singing and everything!

*Bonnie * That's nice Gil. I saw a fish in the pond thingy, it's not even for eating. It's a fish to look at! 

*Hook * So, what's the plan for after lunch? I'm thinking I could use some practice with me sword, it's been a forever. Who wants to train?

*Bonnie * Harry, we all have class after lunch. Including you.

*Hook * So?

*Gil * Uma said we have to go to classes 

*Hook * I could swear she said most classes

*Hook * Not the ones that prattle on about numbers

*Jonas * If you skip math again, Uma's gunna be pissed Harry. Just show up and sleep through it. Nobody said you have to actually pay attention

*Hook * Good point. Speaking of pointy. I really need to hurt somebody. 

*Hook * I mean train. 

*Hook * After classes anybody? A little training?

*Bonnie * None of us are that stupid, Harry. Try getting one of these innocent babies to fight you

*Gil * I can fight you, but I've got practice after class. But after that is fine.

*Gil * Harry?

*Gil * Harry?

*Gil * Anybody know where Harry is?

*Jonas * We've both got lunch now, but I haven't seen him in the cafeteria yet

*Jonas * Anybody got eyes on Hook?

*Bonnie * Nope. Got a bad feeling though

*Jonas * I'm going to search for him. Charming and his buddies are missing too

~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hook sent you a new message *

*Hook * I hate that I'm not in your classes

*Hook * I miss you. Why can't I just go to your class? Not like I listen anyway. Somebody's gotta make sure these Auradon lads don't get any funny ideas

*Hook * Not that you couldn't take care of them yourself, of course

*Hook * I miss the ship. Permission to visit this weekend? 

*Hook * Haha, oh evil that was good. Snooty little bitch just tripped down the stairs. It was the best thing I've seen all week. Other than you.

*Hook * Uma I don't wanna go to class after lunch

*Hook * Uma can I skip?

*Hook * Wanna fight instead?

*Hook * Uma, how pissed would you be if I got sent back to the Isle? Because this little shit is begging to be hooked

*Hook * Seriously, Uma, can I hook the little fucker?

~~~~##~~~~

*Gil has sent you a new message *

*Gil * Uma the teacher said I did really well on that homework you helped me with!

*Gil * Can you help me with today's homework?

*Gil * Oh wow you should've seen the bird I just saw. It was blue, like your blue, not Evie's blue

*Gil * Uma I miss the chip shop

*Gil * I have tourney practice tonight. Jay says I'll be fine, but I'm kinda worried

*Gil * Will you come and watch? I'd feel better if my Captain had my back

*Gil * But it's okay if you're busy with something else

*Gil * Jay says we can go on a mini adventure this weekend, go camping in the forest. Doesn't that sound awesome?

*Gil * Oh yeah, can I go camping with Jay this weekend?

*Gil * I'll try to get my homework done before then

*Gil * Uma there may be a problem

*Gil * We can't find Harry

*Gil * I'm sorry

~~~~~~~~###

*IsleKids *

*Carlos * Hey, are you guys aware that Harry's stalking the halls, looking really pissed? 

*Carlos * I tried to talk to him, but he's pumped for a fight. 

*Jonas * I'm looking for him, where was he?

*Carlos * Headed to the gym, I think.

*Mal * Uma, control your crew. If Harry looses his shit, we all look bad.

*Mal * Don't ignore me, pirate

*Jay * She's in class

*Mal * So? So am I

*Evie * Not everybody can text in class and get away with it, your highness

*Carlos * Uh, Chad just ran through the hall crying. There was blood. 

*Jonas * Fuck

*Mal * Fuck

*Evie * Fuck

~~~~###~~~

*Carlos sent you a new message *

*Carlos * Uma, your first mate is in the gym. He's gone a bit over the edge, so they've locked him in and are waiting on fairy godmother. You may want to come sort this out.

*Carlos * Never mind.

~~~~####~~~~

*Jonas sent a new message *

*Jonas * Captain, there was a situation with Harry. It's been dealt with. I'll explain later.

~~~~~####~~~~

Uma turned to the wall, and slammed her forehead against it. Three times. Then she slipped her phone away into a pocket, adjusted her bag, and stalked towards the lunch room. Her crew had some explaining to do.

Entering the room, she immediately found the table with her crew (near the edge, easy to defend with an exit close-by). Jonas wasn't there, having already finished his lunch period, which meant the next in line of command was Gil. 

“Gil, wanna tell me what the HELL has been going on?”


End file.
